In my U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,743, there is described a process and apparatus for recycling used asphalt-aggregate composition in which the composition is crushed and sized into different particle size ranges, and introduced into a rotatable drum in which the composition is exposed directly to the flame and hot gases of combustion. The specific process includes the introduction of coarse and fine asphalt-aggregate composition particles into separate and distinctive heating zones in the drum. Because fine or smaller asphalt containing composition particles will become more easily heated as compared to coarse particles, the smaller particles are introduced into the drum in a cooler zone in order to prevent burning and degradation of the asphalt should it become too hot, thereby resulting in significant smoke and other undesirable pollutants.